Danger Room Don'ts
by Lady Firewing
Summary: A series of drabbles about what trouble our favorite Raging Cajun can get up to in the Danger Room.


**So I was really bored today. No school, and I just got my purple belt yesterday (I love breaking the board. Best feeling in the world). Now what do I do? So I guess I'll write for a bit. I might even do another one. This is just a few fun drabbles. I always love seeing how people use the DR for non combative purposes in fanfiction. So I thought I'd put up a few. This was just the work of about an hour that I needed to blow, so I'm not sure it's very good. Accents are hard for me to do, so don't expect them to be great. Self edited, so there are probably mistakes in this. This is not meant to be taken seriously. It's just a bit of fun I had. Now that I'm done rambling, I'll get on with the show! R+R!**

**Lady Firewing Productions, proudly presents:**

**What the Danger Room is Not Used For**

* * *

><p><strong>What the Danger Room is Not Used For:<strong>

**Dates**

"So, cher… yo' like it?" Remy asked Rogue as he removed her blindfold.

She stood in amazement as they stood underneath the Eiffel Tower.

"Remy… How did ya do this?" She asked in wonder.

"I know a few t'ings. And Kitty helped me set dis up 'specially for yo'." He grinned at her surprise.

"Wait… we're in tha danger room, aren't we?"

"Mebbe."

"_Remy…_" She sighed.

"Well cher, it's easier dis way. No plane, no bugs, no distractions…" He sidled up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Cajun." A growling voice sounded around them. "You best be running."

"Looks like Wolverine figured out how t' unlock da observation room door." Remy observed.

"Steel door, adamantium claws. Which do ya think is gonna survive?" Rogue countered.

"Good point. Now I t'ink we best be runnin' now!" He dragged Rogue with him, out of the danger room.

"Cajun!" Wolverine roared.

* * *

><p><strong>Pointless (But Fun) Sims<strong>

"Arrrggg!" Captain Bobby was dressed like Blackbeard. Including the beard. "I be Capt'n Bobby the Coldhearted, and I be wantin' to loot your ship!"

"Never!" Came the chorus of protests from the other side.

"First Mate Kitty! Do I see the Infamous Capt'n Remy the Pinkhands! And his scurrilous mate, First Mate Rogue the Heartstealer!"

"_Pinkhands?_" Remy protested at the name.

"You turn things pink, when you charge them –"

"Magenta! Magenta! I'll show yo' da difference!" He threatened as he charged a card and threw it at Bobby.

"Ok, ok! Magenta! Remy the Magentahands! I'm sorry!"

"T'ank yo'." Remy said smugly. "Oh wait. I still hate that name"

"Captain! We have a small problem!" Jubilee called.

"What?" He called back.

"Wolverine is coming this way and he looks ready to kill!"

"Abandon ship!" Bobby and Remy cried out simultaneously.

"Cajun! Icecube!" Wolverine bellowed at both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Revenge on the Cajun (Hehe)<strong>

"Wait… Dere's no one else here. Why would Rogue tell me dere's an extra danger room session today?" Gambit spoke to an apparently empty room.

Suddenly the lasers turned on and all pointed at Gambit. He did a back flip just in time to escape the blasts. The guns came on next and he had to charge almost half a deck of cards to destroy all of them.

"What gives?" He called out.

"Zat's for hurting mein schwester!" He heard Kurt call out over the intercom. He must be in the observation room.

Gambit groaned. He and Rogue had argued last night and he had made her cry. The big no-no was making her cry, since her adopted brother would make him pay dearly later. Apparently later was now. Rogue _had_ been too civil in telling him that Wolverine had planned an extra DR session for today. She must have set him up!

Next came out the Sentinels. They aimed at their target (Gambit) and fired. They barely missed, and he could feel the singed material of his trench coat.

Good Lord, Kurt was trying to kill him!

"Nov vat, Herr Logan?" He heard Kurt ask.

Of_ course_, Wolverine was in on this! And this was the perfect payback for all the times he used the DR for non-training purposes.

"Ok, ok!" He called out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I hurt Rogue!"

He saw the two of them exchange glances.

"Do you zink zat is enough?" Kurt asked.

"Nah. Let's give him five more minutes." Wolverine replied.


End file.
